Sherlock Holmes Heir
by HandsofPiano
Summary: Unknown daughter? working on the same case, see as everything fits together and a hidden story is revealed  not very good at summary's please read
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes Heir**

Walking down the streets of London, the midnight dress, trailing behind me as I swiftly moved between the cluster of crowds, my eyes skimming the surroundings and connecting movements with the face. Loud noises of voices surrounded the English air and crime committed at every corner.

"Oi! Miss, come here, flowers for the pretty lady," My eyes locked with a face, mid thirties, brown hair from afar, but grey hair framing the face, In his left hand holding a bunch of red roses looks fresh but from the slight drop of the stalk about thirty to forty minutes old and depriving water, my eyes moved down to his right hand which was slightly twitching and Unfortunally for him the edge of his daywear coat had parted slightly showing the hilt of his eight inch knife close enough for him to grab quickly and attack inconspicuously, but far enough away for nobody to notice his intentions with the hand held weapon.

Looking at his frame, his body posture was slanted partly to the left showing the slight limp he held with his right leg, one advantage for attack. His hands were large and rough obviously the hands of a worker; with a quick diversion of sight using the pocket handkerchief, I could quickly fracture his ribs using an elbow hit on the middle stomach then block his opposing attack with my left hand while I disarm his weapon with my right, then giving him a temporary voice loss with an average hit on the throat while inflicting a slight concussion, then discretely escaping obtaining the roses, knife and small pouch of money hidden in his left breast pocket, easily spotted by the small end of string draping of the edge of his poorly stitched top; Time of physical recovery seven weeks, mental recovery a following four days.

"Oh good sir, I'm ever so grateful" flashing him a sweet smile and looking directly into his eyes, I quickly executed my attack leaving his moaning body in a dark corner and quickly blending into a passing crowd, a small satisfactory smirk placed on my face as I continued to walk down the bustling streets of London. Now, I must agree this is no proper way for a eighteen year old girl act at all not in the slightest lady like or the correct manner, but whoever said I needed to be a lady every ticking second of the day? As long as I know how to deliver the correct etiquette in the proper situations I will do just perfectly thank you very much.

As I walked through Bakers Street I passed the most peculiar scene in front of me, "Holmes! Holmes! You have some explaining to do, for goodness sake what have you gotten us into!" " Whatever do you mean dear Watson? I have only helped speed our progress, this is brilliant! Fantastic! Can't you see my happiness dear friend?" I walked closer to the strange couple keeping my back to a nearby building wall, keeping my distance, but close enough for me to analyse their movements, they seemed suspicious. "You seemed lost my dear?" I gasped in surprise, my recently acquired possessions clattered to the cobbled street as I slowly turned around, stood in front of me was the man whom was addressed as Holmes not only but five minutes before, how did I not notice his change of location? I moved my eyes over his shoulder and saw his accomplice who I learnt was named Watson, standing about three feet behind him. I smiled at both men changing my position, placing my full body weight on the wall behind me and my hands firmly behind my back. "Not at all" I looked at Holmes directly in the eyes "I was just heading home actually" He glanced down my body, then towards the objects on the floor then quickly back up at me once more. "I conquer, for the small smudge on your collar young miss would not of happen by simply walking, in fact as I look at the roses on the ground the thinness at the bottom of the stalk would be caused by a tight grip of a long period of time, but you Madame," he stepped closer, lowering his head towards my ear, "smell like you've just recently acquired them, so please tell me your name and come into my abode or a drink." I looked up at him, shock covering my face; I mean he was correct, I looked at him, his eyebrows were raised, waiting expectantly for my reply and his lips with risen in a half smile as he moved his thumbs in rotating circles.

"I'm called Annabelle" I looked up to him smirking, as I looked up at them both my voice ringing around the sudden quiet atmosphere, "now how about that drink?" Quickly I picked up the roses and other items and outstretched my arms, "After you," Watson brushed past and led the way towards 221b and opened the door where I'm sure many questions will be asked.

**Please review it would be much appreciated as I would like to know if to carry on the story. Thank you**

**HandsofPiano xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock Holmes Heir**

A/N **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, I've been caught up in my GCSE exams so I've hardly had time to write :O Any who here is chapter two hope you enjoy! **

As I entered Sherlock's abode I looked around to do a quick assessment, remembering all the possibilities for escape, and objects which would become useful in a situation which would involve distraction, I let my body relax. A quick clink of glasses averted my attention to the two men sitting quite comfortably in armchairs, placed at diagonal positions facing the main window which I was standing. "Would you like a drink Annabelle?" Watson questioned while frowning in distaste at his own, sniffing the air my mouth twitched in a slight smirk "I'm sorry to disappoint" pulling a small bottle that was placed between my corset and lifting it in the air slightly, "but I only drink whiskey, not a form of diluted morphine." Taking a quick drink of alcohol I stared at the two gentlemen waiting expectantly for the first question to arise as the ticking of the wall clock echoed around the tension filled room; they didn't trust me, I could tell, the way their body was stiffened and how Watson's eyes were not moving from my profile gave their almost calm demure away

Placing the bottle back inside my corset I properly looked at both men, both very attractive and athletic in builds and both obviously cared about their appearance, mid twenties with a very wide view on life. I could tell by looking at their skin that the line of work they both participate in was not for the faint hearted and that they had both competed in a fair share of numbered fights.

"So Annabelle, do you have family? A mother or farther?" I looked at them both, no emotion showing on my face, unshed tears in my eyes answered their question; but Sherlock still seemed unsatisfied with my silent conformation. Shaking my head my unsteady voice filled the room. "No, I don't, my mother, Irene, died when I just turned eleven and my farther to my knowledge is unknown but she always talked about this brave, clever, courageous detective whom swooned her in the most peculiar ways." I flashed them both a smile the warm memories flooding back quickly but I pushed that aside I didn't want to seem venerable in front of these two men.

"Did you know you mother's maiden name, Annabelle?" I looked up at both men, confused I mean why would they want to know? Is it dangerous to tell them? I darted my eyes around the room and spotted a framed desk picture of... My mother? I quickly strode over to Sherlock pushing my face close to his. "Why do you," pointing my finger towards his chest, "Have a picture of my mother?" He snapped his head towards mine, shock covered his features. "Annie?" and that one word, that simple name, had left both of us speechless and all I could remember was my world going black.

**Sorry for the delay! I've had a busy busy month and I found the opportunity to upload tonight because I'm looking after a virtual baby for my 'Carers GCSE' and I can't sleep! Haha its 11:08pm and I have to wait until 7:00 am for it to turn off. So happy reading please review!**


End file.
